Arisa
by Soaha
Summary: A new wolf comes along, but is she friend or foe? Timeline, what timeline? Rated for blood... yea, lots of blood.... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hey yall. This is a wolfs rain fic by me, Deragonmaji. I do not own WR. Only the characters that are made up belong to me. Arisa, mine. By the way, its pronounced 'Areesa' so don't mispronounce it k? No takee or you will all be toastee! Ok? Good. So read and enjoy! Questions, comments, concerns, mail to Bysa!

"Bloop" Talking

'Bloop' Thinking

(Bloop) Note from me

Arisa ran through the forest following the scent of the wolves she smelled. Her red waist-length braid was flapping in the wind behind her. She stopped and adjusted her clothes. She sported a pair of black combat boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves also a pair of blue jean shorts and a white tanktop. Her blue jacket was wrapped around her waist. In reality, she was a white wolf. Only her necklace stayed with her through her transformation. It was a gold chain with a blue stone on it. She sniffed the air, her bright green eyes looking for the source of the smell. Arisa once again began to run.

Kiba stopped and looked around. Tsume looked back. "What are you staring at?" he asked, getting mad at the halt in their journey to paradise. "I smell a wolf." Kiba said. "I smell it too." Hige replied. His face broke out into a huge hentai grin. "It's a female". Toboe sighed. "I swear, all you ever think about is girls." The bushes a few feet away from the group started to shake.

Arisa smelled the wolves close by. 'Hmmm 4 males by the smell of it.' She sniffed again. 'Ack! A hentai is in the group. This should by interesting.' She pushed through the bushes.

Arisa pushed into the clearing to see the boys. Kiba stared at her. 'She seems harmless. But better be on my guard' Arisa looked at them. "Are you looking for paradise?" she asked. Kiba looked at her. "Yes we are." Hige slided up to her. He smiled hentai-like at her. "Would you like to join us?"

Arisa noticed his smile. "Why sure. I'd love to." She put her hands on either side of his face. Using his face as a pushoff, she jumped up and did a handstand on his face. She flipped over him and landed on the ground behind him, all the while keeping her grip on his face. She pulled him over her head and slammed him facefirst onto the ground. "Hentai." She walked over to Kiba. "I would like to join you if it's ok." She looked over her shoulder at Hige. "I won't hurt him alot, but if he makes a move on me again, I will hurt him. Just enough for him to get the point." Kiba smiled. "Sure we would like to have you along."

Toboe walked up to her. "Hi. I'm Toboe, can you teach me that trick?" "Hi I'm Arisa. And sure." Toboe smiled. "That guy you flipped is Hige. He's Tsume." He points to Tsume. "And he's Kiba." He points to Kiba. Arisa smiled. "Hey, I saw a town not far from, here. We can get food there." Kiba nodded and set off in the direction, which Arisa indicated. They walked for a while and found the town. Arisa and the others walked in to get food and other stuff. Arisa noticed a big black dog walking around and recognized it as Quents dog. He had been trailing her for a week. 'Shit. I'd better warn the others.' She ran to look for the other 4. She found Hige first. He looked up and saw her panicked expression and knew it was danger. "We have to find the others. It's Quent. He's after me." She told him hurriedly. They both set off at a run to find the other 3. They found Kiba and Toboe together. They explained the situation and ran to find Tsume. Arisa saw the hunter down an ally. She didn't want him to find her new friends so she ran toward him to lead him away. He saw her coming and shot at her. She evaded the bullets and ran past him. He and his dog ran after her. Quent kept shooting at her.

She leaned around and pulled a small handgun from her jacket. She spun around and started shooting at the hunter. She kept firing until her ammo was almost out. She stuffed the gun back into her jacket and ran on. A bullet grazed her shoulder. She gripped the wound with her hand and ran faster. She rounded a corner and saw Kiba. She ran towards him and pulled him by his jacket into a hole in the wall, she urged him to keep running. The hunter ran into the hole and fired. Arisa pushed Kiba in front of her. A bullet hit her in her back. Several more hit her as well. Arisa gasped at the pain in her back. Kiba didn't get hit because Arisa was taking the bullets for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody. If you liked the first chapter of this fic, you can find

the rest of it and others I have written on my other site. I have all the

details and the url on my user lookup. Also, Please

use the e-mail I listed to contact me. Thanks!


End file.
